


Ceilings and Stars

by allofuswithwings



Series: Arrangements [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac attempts a friendly gesture.  Unfortunately, it’s in the form of a felony.  Still, it gives Stiles the opportunity to figure out exactly what the hell is going on between the two of them.</p><p>
  <i>Being protective meant that you cared, and Isaac never seemed to care about anything.  This was huge.  No – this was of Biblical proportions.  Stiles might not get another chance to have Isaac being so emotionally open with him.  He shouldn’t waste it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceilings and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The third and final instalment in the [Arrangements](http://archiveofourown.org/series/105020) series. It can be read as a stand-alone, but the other two fics give context for what happens here.

 

~*~

 

“There’s something I want you to see,” Isaac said.

 

Stiles eyed him.

 

“Pretty sure I’ve seen that before. Not that I’m saying I don’t want to see it again, or that this is necessarily a bad time for that, but you should know I’m not going to be astounded. Because I do actually remember what it looks like.”

 

Isaac rolled his eyes.

 

“Not _that_. Something else.”

 

“Okay. What?”

 

“If I told you, there wouldn’t be any surprise.”

 

“After the things I’ve seen the last couple of years, I have to say I’m not the biggest fan of surprises.”

 

“It’s nothing supernatural, don’t worry.”

 

“Alright. I guess that’s better?”

 

Stiles noted the way Isaac still had hold of his hand as they made their way down the hallway of his house. It shouldn’t be that odd, he knew that. Except it was.

 

They got to Stiles’ bedroom, and Isaac opened the door, standing back to let Stiles survey the scene before them. Isaac was grinning.

 

There, bound and gagged on Stiles’ bedroom floor was Elliott Graves, a student from their school. His eyes were wide and rimmed with red, as though he’d been crying. He made a pathetic noise in the back of his throat as they stepped into the room.

 

Stiles stared at Isaac in disbelief.

 

“ _What_ – What in the hell is this?”

 

“It’s your surprise.”

 

“Oh, I’m surprised alright.”

 

Isaac looked confused.

 

“I thought you’d be glad.”

 

Stiles stepped over to where Elliott was seated. The young man flinched as Stiles lifted his hands to begin untying him. He dipped his head to meet Elliott’s wary gaze.

 

“My friend has a bit of a sick sense of humour, and thought this would be a fun prank. Obviously it’s not, and I’m sorry.”

 

He threw him a tight smile before turning his head to address Isaac again.

 

“You thought I’d be glad? Are you out of your mind? Why in the hell would I be _glad_ to have a terrified teenager tied up in my room?”

 

Isaac frowned, apparently even more confused.

 

“Because he’s an asshole to you.”

 

It was slightly disturbing the way Isaac seemed to think douchebag behaviour entirely justified a kidnapping.

 

Stiles shook his head, still gaping at Isaac as he finished untying the ropes around Elliott’s feet and started on his wrists.

 

“So he calls me names and shoves me around a bit – so what? I’ve been unpopular my whole school life – I’m pretty used to that shit by now.”

 

Stiles pulled the gag from Elliott’s mouth, and he began babbling, his voice shaking.

 

“I won’t be an asshole to you anymore, I-I swear, I promise, never again. I don’t know what I was thinking – I wasn’t – I just did it cos I thought it was funny. It wasn’t funny – it wasn’t –”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, it’s okay,” Stiles cut him off. “We’ve all done some dumb shit. Such as Isaac here, who thought this was a good idea. How about I finish getting you untied and you go home and we forget any of this ever happened? Does that sound like a good plan?”

 

Elliott nodded vigorously, and when Stiles got the last of the restraints off, he bolted from Stiles’ room and out of the house.

 

Stiles let out a sigh, rubbing at his eyes with his fingertips.

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

He stood up to see Isaac watching him with a grim expression on his face.

 

“I don’t get it.”

 

“What don’t you get, exactly?” Stiles asked.

 

“He picked on you because he could. Like most of the people that’ve bullied you. But you don’t have to put up with it anymore – you don’t have to be ‘used to it’. Me and Scott can stick up for you, prevent it from happening again. But here you are getting angry at me for doing that.”

 

“If this is your idea of prevention, I don’t want it. It’s fucked up.”

 

Isaac sneered at him.

 

“Fucked up? Fucked up is letting people continue to bully you when you could stop it at any time. Unless you just enjoy being the victim, enjoy being the little bitch.”

 

Stiles threw him a hard look.

 

“Believe it or not, the best solution to assholes is _not_ to become an even bigger asshole than them. But then, I guess it always has been for you, since you got your werewolf superpowers. I bet your dad would be proud of what he’s created.”

 

As soon as the words left his lips, Stiles regretted them. The pain in Isaac’s eyes was harrowingly clear, and Stiles was sure he even saw him visibly flinch.

 

Stiles sighed.

 

“I didn’t –”

 

Isaac was already turning to go as Stiles tried to apologise. He reached out to grab the wolf, but Isaac just threw him off, his teeth bared. The worst part was that Isaac didn’t even really look angry – it was all hurt and fear.

 

Stiles tried again, his grip tighter this time.

 

“Isaac, please. I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

Isaac stopped, still facing away, and trembling slightly.

 

“Well you did.”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry. So much for me not being the bigger asshole.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

An awkward silence fell, and Stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I guess I just don’t get why you would bring me Elliott. Is it another wolf thing that I don’t get? Like, he’s a prize or something?”

 

“No. Not really. I guess I thought you’d appreciate him being helpless for once.”

 

“Okay, but bound and gagged in my room? I mean, what was I supposed to do with that? Did you think I’d want to torture him or something to get my revenge?”

 

“No, you’re not into torture, I know that. I thought we could just scare him or whatever.”

 

“I think you did a pretty good job of that on your own. We’ll be lucky if he doesn’t report it to my dad.”

 

“Right. Yeah. I guess I didn’t really think about that.” He looked down at his hands now, almost shy. “I only wanted to do something nice for you.”

 

Stiles’ chuckle died in his throat when he saw the soft gaze Isaac was throwing him from under those long lashes.

 

He paused, swallowing.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Isaac’s brow furrowed a little.

 

“That’s so hard to believe, is it?”

 

“No, I just– you’ve said yourself, you’ve only recently learnt how to do things for others. I wasn’t really expecting it. Not for me, anyway.”

 

Isaac shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down again.

 

“Of course, for you,” he murmured. “There’s not much I wouldn’t do.”

 

Stiles felt his heartbeat go up, and from the expression on Isaac’s face as he lifted his head, he must’ve noticed it too. The tension seemed to have rushed suddenly back into the room as he held Isaac’s gaze.

 

“You like me that much?” he asked.

 

He wasn’t sure if his voice wavered, or if it was just his imagination.

 

Isaac shrugged again, his gaze tracking away.

 

“I dunno. It’s probably a werewolf thing, being protective I guess.”

 

Being protective meant that you cared, and Isaac never seemed to care about anything. This was huge. No – this was of Biblical proportions. Stiles might not get another chance to have Isaac being so emotionally open with him. He shouldn’t waste it.

 

“We should go out,” Stiles blurted. “Like, _out_ out. Together.”

 

Isaac blinked a few times before replying.

 

“What? You mean like… on a date?” he asked slowly.

 

This was it. There was no going back now, it was all or nothing, cards on the table time.

 

“Yes. I mean exactly like a date. And not just one date – multiple dates. _Many_ dates. I want us to date – to be dating.”

 

There was another pause.

 

“Oh.”

 

Stiles threw him an incredulous stare.

 

“Really? That’s what you’re going with? ‘Oh’?”

 

Isaac was chewing his lip.

 

“It’s just… it sounds like you want us to be boyfriends.”

 

“Good. Because that’s what it was supposed to sound like,” Stiles informed him. “And if you need it to be even more explicitly clear, here you go.”

 

Stiles squared his shoulders, staring Isaac straight in the eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest, and of course the wolf probably knew that.

 

“Isaac Lahey – be my god damn boyfriend already.”

 

For a moment, time seemed to stand still, as they both stared at each other, silent and wide-eyed.

 

The soft, ecstatic grin that finally broke across Isaac’s face was the most beautiful and heartening sight Stiles had ever seen.

 

Then Isaac’s hand was around the back of his neck, yanking him close to crush their lips together, causing Stiles to let out an involuntary squeak. The wolf’s kisses were aggressive and hungry, and Stiles melted into them, allowing his body to fit itself against Isaac’s like it always did instinctively now. Isaac’s hands roamed over his back and in his hair, and a groan worked its way up Stiles’ throat as he felt Isaac’s half-hard cock dig into his hip.

 

When they broke apart, Stiles was breathless and Isaac’s mouth was wet, his fangs just barely visible. It made Stiles want to tear the wolf’s clothes off and ride him until they were both delirious. But first things first.

 

“I take that as a yes, then?” Stiles murmured.

 

Isaac scoffed, grinning.

 

“Of course it’s a yes, idiot. You think I’d kiss you like that if I wasn’t interested?”

 

“Well, you might just want me for my sexy body and amazing bedroom skills, so…”

 

Isaac snorted, and then sucked Stiles’ lip into his mouth for a moment. The slow, teasing fashion in which he let it go sent a shiver up Stiles’ spine.

 

“I do want that. But I want the other stuff too.” He tipped his head back to look Stiles in the face, his expression softer now. “I want all of you. To myself.”

 

“That’s pretty greedy.”

 

“Yeah,” Isaac grinned.

 

Stiles beamed, and then slid a hand along Isaac’s jaw.

 

“Good. Cos I’m greedy too.”

 

His ran his thumb over Isaac’s cheek and down to his lower lip, his eyes tracking the shapes of his bones and the flush in his skin. Isaac shifted under his gaze, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. I just – now I don’t have to be so worried about you catching me admiring how beautiful you are.”

 

Isaac snickered.

 

“Beautiful?”

 

His tone was mocking, but his expression shifted when he looked into Stiles’ eyes again.

 

“Yeah. _Beautiful_. You can make fun of me all you like, but I won’t take it back.”

 

Isaac blushed at this, and Stiles grinned again. He kissed Isaac slowly, savouring the moment but also hoping to show Isaac how genuine he was. They were boyfriends now, after all; it was okay to be romantic, right?

 

Isaac’s fingers were tangled in the back of his hair by the time they broke apart, his other hand pressed against the small of Stiles’ back.

 

“I guess I can allow it. This time.”

 

Stiles smirked.

 

“Well, I hate to tell you this, but it’s going to happen again. You see, I’m secretly an incredibly sappy dude – romantic nicknames, sweet talk, long walks on the beach, the whole shebang. And you just agreed to be my boyfriend, so you’re really in for it now.”

 

Isaac’s smile was so wide and genuine that it made Stiles’ heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest with joy.

 

“I’ll have to learn to cope, I suppose.”

 

He kissed Stiles again, briefly and sweetly.

 

Stiles’ pulse was racing, but now it was from excitement rather than nervousness. He had a _boyfriend_. He had _Isaac_ for a boyfriend. There wasn’t anything else he could think of in recent memory that had made him feel this euphoric.

 

“Yep. Dating a Stilinski can be hard work, but I’m totally worth it.”

 

Isaac laughed and then leaned in to drag his lips along Stiles’ jaw. Stiles bit back the groan that wanted to escape his throat.

 

“Well, I’m no walk in the park either,” Isaac reminded him. “Like today, I didn’t exactly get things right.”

 

Stiles leaned his head back and closed his eyes as the wolf began to place open-mouthed kissed along his collarbone.

 

“I do appreciate the effort,” he sighed, trying to concentrate on conversation. “We just might have to discuss appropriate demonstrations of affection – particularly so they don’t include felonies.”

 

When Isaac lifted his head back up, his eyes were Beta yellow and shot through with mischief.

 

“I’m sure I can think of something. In fact, I do have a few ideas to make it up to you now, if you’re interested.”

 

Before Stiles could formulate a response, Isaac was sliding down the front of his body, his face pressing against his shirt and hands roaming as he went. Stiles could feel the heat of his breath through the fabric.

 

It didn’t take long for Isaac to get on his knees, and his hands slid around to cup Stiles’ ass, his cheek against the bare skin above Stiles’ waistband. When Isaac looked up at him with a hungry stare and wet, open mouth, Stiles thought he might come right there in his pants.

 

“You’re an evil, evil person, you know that?” he breathed.

 

Isaac’s grin was both smug and salacious.

 

“And now you’re dating me.”

 

“Yeah. I guess I didn’t think this through.”

 

Isaac’s fingers began to slowly unbuckle Stiles’ belt, occasionally sliding along the bare skin above his jeans. Stiles couldn’t help the soft moan this time when Isaac nosed the trail of hair below his belly button.

 

“I guess not,” Isaac murmured against his skin. “You’ll have to learn to cope too, huh?”

 

Stiles let out a shaking breath, his hand straying down to now play in Isaac’s curls.

 

“I think I can manage.”

 

Isaac grinned as he pulled open Stiles’ pants and snaked a hand inside his boxers to take hold of him. Stiles shuddered, his eyes closing for a moment as he tried to steady his breathing. That really wasn’t an option now though.

 

“Yeah, I figured as much.”

 

Then Isaac dipped his head to close his mouth over Stiles’ cock, and Stiles had nothing left to say.

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I started writing this before the whole ‘Liam bound and gagged in Scott’s room’ scene in season 4. In other words, I wasn’t trying to rip it off – just coincidence, I promise!


End file.
